1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drinking-beaker assembly for drinking liquids and monitoring the amount of liquid consumed, especially with regard to the consumption of water in the course of a diet. More particularly it is concerned with a drinking-beaker assembly having a beaker, use-indicia structure, and a split-ring collar forming a window which is cooperatively alignable with portions of the use-indicia having a sequentially appropriate number associated with the consumptive use of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obesity is a major problem in the United States today. Heart attack, high blood pressure, diabetes are but a few of the serious health impacts associated with obesity. Overweight people also experience pyschological and emotional stigmata as a result of their condition. The ability to engage in physical activity as well as career success can also be adversely affected by this widespread problem. Responsible dieting is the most direct way of alleviating many of these problems and has therefore become a highly publicized topic.
There is now a wide consensus that drinking adequate amounts of water is a big factor in successful and responsible dieting. It is further widely held that most overweight people don't drink enough water. Therefore the most effective and responsible forms of dietary intervention should include a structured program for water consumption therewith. The standard contemporary formula is that the dieting person, and indeed every person, should drink eight eight-ounce glasses of water in the course of a day. Another common volume suggested for obese people is eight ten-ounce glasses of water per day.
Unfortunately, the most widespread practice by dieters seeking to practice this formula is to measure eight ounces in a separate vessel, such as a measuring cup, pour the measured volume into a drinking glass, consume the water and then record the event on paper. Another common practice is to obtain a drinking glass wherein the desired volume level is readily recognizable due to the contour of the glass or some distinctive insignia thereon. Another common practice is simply to estimate the volume in a plain drinking glass. All such methods still require graphically recording each consumptive event or alternatively, relaying on memory. Such multi-step procedures obviously allow for the greater possibility of mistake while also making the process inconvenient and time consuming.
A drinking vessel is needed which provides integral apparatus for recordation of each consumptive event without having to rely on writing or memory. Additionally, if precise volumes were indicated within the interior of the vessel, a predetermined volume of water could be consumed during the course of the day without reliance on apparatus other than the vessel itself.
While no drinking vessels solve the above stated problems, a number of pill dispensers and food containers have employed indicia for sequentially numbering various events. Patents illustrating these prior units include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,680; 3,996,879; 4,405,045; 3,574,957; 4,548,157; 4,713,900; 4,482,068; 4,705,182; 2,066,183; 2,111,637; 2,450,949; 3,139,064; 4,345,541; 2,587,147; 2,739,564; 3,818,858; 4,207,982; 4,621,670; 493,851; 675,364.